The Feinstein Institute for Medical Research, North Shore - LIJ Health System, is applying for renewal of its NCRR-supported GCRC. The clinical and biomedical research mission of the Institute is closely allied with the two academic medical centers of the Health System, North Shore University Hospital and LIJ Medical Center. The GCRC serves as the intellectual hub for clinical investigation. The volume of NIH-funded patient-oriented research conducted within the Feinstein Institute is significant by any measure;it ranks in the 6th percentile nationwide for NIH funding. More than 80% of the research is patient-oriented. Institute IRBs currently oversee more than 1200 active clinical research protocols annually. Since 1998, clinical investigators in the Feinstein Institute and the Health System have enrolled more than 115,000 subjects into research studies. In 2001-2002, the Feinstein Institute built an outpatient GCRC to centralize these critically important clinical research elements. In 2003, the GCRC was funded by the NCRR. Clinical investigators in the GCRC are supported by an experienced administrative and nursing staff, a Research Subject Advocate, and a GCRC Advisory Committee. The Interfacility Transport Division of the Health System provides transportation of patients from hospital sites to the GCRC. The Feinstein GCRC is closely allied with the North Shore-LIJ Graduate School of Molecular Medicine, which confers a Ph.D. in Molecular Medicine to physicians seeking training for careers as physician-scientists, and co-sponsors a basic science and clinical research course that is required for all clinical fellows in medicine and pediatrics. Research in the GCRC is supported by core programs in Molecular Biology, Immunology, Imaging, and a Biorepository. The Biorepository is a unique facility that includes a fully robotic laboratory designed and built solely at this institution to process and store blood, tissues and DNA for studies by Feinstein investigators. The Imaging Core provides brain imaging by PET and MRI scanning, supported by an internationally renowned team of neurologists, radiochemists, and biophysicists. The long terms goals of the GCRC are to encourage funded investigators to apply findings from bench to bedside, to train junior investigators in the conduct of clinical research, and to introduce and encourage patient-oriented research to house staff and to medical, nursing, and basic science staff. This proposal seeks continued funding for the Feinstein GCRC by NCRR.